Comfort
by Slash-It-Sarah
Summary: Hey yall this is my very first fan fiction Ever About The Warden of superJail comforting an unhappy Jared who misses his love Cherice who was taken away. WARNING: This Story contains YAOI/SLASH between Warden and Jared


Comfort

By Sarah E. Archer

Parings: Warden/Jarred

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Superjail © Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber.

Genre: Romance

Fandom: Super Jail

Summary: Just a Sappy Lil One-Shot staring Jarred/Warden, Jarred is feeling a little sad about being separated from Sherice in The Ladies Night Episode and the warden is here to comfort him! ;) P.S this takes place the day after that night.

Warnings: None Really just Kissing, hugging, and cuddleing! ;)

Comfort

Jarred sighed. He was felling a little down today, and he was still upset from last night when his Precious Sherice was taken away. He quietly laid his head on his desk with his face turned so he was staring blankly at the far wall with tears in his eyes.

Then suddenly, he heard the doors to his office fling wide open and in came the ever-so-flamboyant and annoyingly loud voice of his boss, the warden of Superjail. Probably up to no good as always with his PLANS that always fail horribly.

Today Jarred wasn't in the mood for it and as his boss strolled over to his desk in a very showy fashion, jarred simply placed his large head in his folded hands and sighed even louder.

The warden spoke in his loud booming voice, "Wellllll…Heloooo...Jarred! I just have to tell you about this fabulous plan I have-" but then he paused in his tracks when he saw his short little accountant's sad tear-stained face and frowned in concern.

"Hum…I wonder what's up with jarred today and…..has he been crying?" The warden thought. Now he was REALLY concerned... usually Jarred was all jittery and fidgety but today he seemed troubled, so Warden spoke up with a very serious and concerned tone.

"Why, Jarred my small little friend you…seem a little down. Mind if ya tell me what's going on, Hum?" The warden inquired. He waited while resting his elbows on the desk, looking intently for Jarred to answer him.

Then Jarred spoke, his voice full of sorrow, "Oh….It's nothing really boss... I'm just not feeling like my self lately that's all!" Jarred said while looking at his trembling hands to avoid the warden's waiting gaze.

Yet, The warden didn't believe him. He knew it was something more than that, so he pushed the matter more. "Jarred, I know your lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me what's really bothering you!" He ordered; not loud or in a mean manner, just sternly and looking him in the eyes.

Jarred gulped and looked the warden straight in the eye, then told him what was really bothering him. "Well Sir... I'm just a little upset about last night when the ladies of ultra prison left and took my darling Sherice away!" Jarred cried, more tears spilling from his eyes and then slamming his head in his palms; sobbing loudly. The warden looked at Jarred as he stared to cry rather loudly in his hands. Warden felt kind of bad for the poor little guy.

Then suddenly, the warden had an idea and extended his gray gloved hands to Jarred, lifting up his head and cupping his chin with one hand gently ... looking at Jarred with concern and worry. Jarred looked surprised; the warden's eyes were so full of caring and compassion to which Jarred has never seen the warden express before!

Jarred continued to stare at the warden with fascinating rapture, and suddenly he had stopped crying. He sniffled a little and gave small hiccups to which the warden thought was so cute. In his mind, Jarred just looked so innocent and sad with his eyes all teary and puffy, and it almost looked like Jarred was kind of pouting.

Then the warden spoke out softly, "Oh Jarred, is that what this is all about? Because you miss Sherice? Oh you poor thing!" The warden smiled sweetly to him, and suddenly he let go of Jarred's face and strolled to the other side of the desk to where Jarred was seated. Jarred was suddenly shocked at what the warden was doing, and wondered what on earth he was up to.

Startlingly, the warden did something that made Jarred gasp in surprise. He pulled Jarred out of his office chair and pressed him close to his chest, looking down at him with a certain glint in his eyes and a smile on his handsome face. Jarred was very shocked at this strange new gesture that the warden had never done to him before. He felt kind of scared, but at the same time safe... like he knew he was protected and cared for. The warden's grip on him grew tighter as he pulled Jarred closer to his body in a more loving embrace.

Jarred felt so calm and content in the warden's warm embrace, that he almost forgot the whole reason why he was crying. It all seemed like yesterday (Which it was), like Sherice was never even alive, like he forgot she was the whole reason for his sorrow. Now all that mattered was this being held in a loving embrace by someone he never thought he would have had feelings for.

Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thoughts when a hand grabbed him gently by the chin, and forced him to look into the eyes of his boss. The warden was looking down at him, smiling. Then he spoke, "Oh Jarred. I know you must feel REALLY strange right now, but I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. As crazy as it sounds... I'm sorry that she's gone. I can't bring her back, but there is something I can give you!" Just then, the warden picked up Jarred so that they were now face to face.

They were so close that Jarred could feel his boss' hot breath on his face. Just inches from his lips, and then it happened. Jarred was shocked when the warden pressed his moist lips against Jarred's own. Jarred's eyes shot wide open, and he didn't know how to react. He had never ever been kissed by another man before; Let alone his own BOSS! However, strangely, it felt right and he didn't resist! He just let it happen and deep, deep down inside he liked it. Really liked it. Reluctantly, Jarred started to kiss The warden back, and even wrapped his arms around his boss' neck; his face flushing red. He was starting to get hot and bothered in a good way. He also could have sworn that the warden was trying to stick his tongue into his mouth during the heated kiss.

The kiss lasted over 10 minutes, but finally they broke apart long enough to breathe with their faces flushed red and panting. Both Jarred and the warden stared at each other with half closed eyes, breathing heavily and smiling. Jarred finally released his grip on his boss' neck and was just holding on to The warden's shoulders while wiping the spit from his lips with the other hand.

Then Jarred spoke up to break the silence. "Umm…wow, boss! T-t-that was….!" He trailed off, not sure what to say, but the warden continued his sentence with a breathy, "Amazing"! Then suddenly, it became quiet again... which was really awkward for the two, but eventually the warden gently placed Jarred down to the floor and spoke. "Well Jarred, I'm gonna go check on how Superjail is doing." He said nervously. Warden started to walk away, but stopped when he felt a tug to his coat tails. He looked back to see Jarred looking at him with his large sparkly eyes, saying, "Thank you so much boss! I feel so much better! Thank you for cheering me up!" With a smile, he then trotted back to his desk. With that being said and done, the warden skipped merrily out the door as it closed behind him.

THE END


End file.
